1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a washing machine which prevents a lid assembly from colliding with a control panel and being damaged when a laundry entrance hole is opened as the lid assembly rotates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various devices for handling laundry by applying a physical and chemical process are collectively called a washing machine; examples include a washing device for removing contamination of clothes, bedclothes, and the like (referred to as ‘laundry’ or ‘linen’ afterwards) by chemical decomposition by water and detergent and physical interaction between water and laundry; a drying machine for drying wet laundry by spin drying; and a refresher for doing laundry easily by spraying heated steam over laundry thus to prevent allergy due thereto.
Meanwhile, a washing machine which is one kind of a laundry handling device, depending on the structure and employed washing method thereof, is classified into one of an agitator type, a drum type, and a pulsator type. A conventional washing machine washes laundry by performing a cleaning, a rinsing, and a spin drying course sequentially. Also, only the one selected from the three courses can be performed by the user's selection and an appropriate washing method is employed according to the type of laundry.